


Rockstars Make Good Lovers

by MorbidlyYours



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Love, M/M, Mustang, Sex, mature - Freeform, porsche, rockstar - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidlyYours/pseuds/MorbidlyYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat and Louis go out in their back-up car, a sleek black Mustang, intending to pick up the Porsche from the AutoBody shop. But they get a little sidetracked when Lestat starts singing in his angelic voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockstars Make Good Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these are amateur efforts and do not intend to infringe on the rights of Anne Rice or her companies. I do this out of love, not for money.

_**Rockstars Make Good Lovers** _

_**Modern Day,** _ **2015.**

     "Come on, Louis, we have to go now if we're going to pick up the Porsche from the shop in time." Lestat said, opening the door and walking out to their back-up car, a sleek black Mustang.

     Lestat sat down in the drivers seat, knowing Louis wouldn't care to drive. He never had. A few moments later Louis sat down beside him. My beautiful black-haired angel, Lestat thought to himself. Lestat turned on the engine and revved it. Louis shot him a warning look. "Oh, Louis,"

     Lestat started driving, keeping his speed in check when he looked over at Louis. He was staring blankly out the window. Lestat smiled evilly to himself. Time to get his mind off whatever melancholy thoughts he's having. Lestat rummaged through the glovebox, purposely grazing his hand over Louis's thigh as he did so. Lestat plucked out a Marilyn Manson CD and pushed it into the player.

      _I Put A Spell On You_ started playing. Lestat sung along, "I put a spell on you," Lestat glanced over at Louis who still stared out of the window and then sung in a gravelly voice, "because you're mine. I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no, I ain't lying." What a perfect song to refer to Louis's melancholy nonsense! "No, I don't a care if you don't want me," Lestat trailed his fingers of Louis's package, still managing to keep his eyes on the road ahead. "because I'm yours, yours, yours, anyhow." Lestat pulled over to a deserted part of the road, cloaked by trees. 

     "Lestat what are y-"

      "I am yours, yours, yours," Lestat killed the engine and flipped his gilt locks out of his face. He looked at Louis like a tiger would look at its next meal--hungrily. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Lestat took two skilled fingers and unbuttoned Louis's shirt ever so carefully, gently caressing his skin as he did this. But he wouldn't be gentle in a moment. "I love you I love you!" Lestat trailed his hand down Louis's chest and started palming Louis through his jeans. Louis tipped his head back ever so slightly, indicating in his own way the pleasure he felt. Lestat felt Louis grow harder beneath him, lengthening. And a perfect part in the song was coming, precisely describing Lestat's emotions at this. "Lord! Lord! Lord! Cause you're mine."

     Totally taking Lestat by surprise Louis sung, "I can't stand the things that you do when you're fooling around." This prompted Lestat to kiss Louis hard and pure on the mouth, then pull back to where their lips were still touching but far enough apart to sing the next line. "I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours, anyhow."

     Louis sang again, turning Lestat on even further. "I can't stand the things that you do when you're fooling around."

     "If I can't have you then no one will. I love you, you, you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lestat unzipped Louis's jeans and took him into his hands. He began to stroke him, causing Louis to moan involuntarily. Lestat licked stripes up and down Louis's length.

     Louis sung breathily, his words coming out more as a moan. "I love you, you, you."

      Lestat took Louis into his mouth and savored the salty taste of his lover's ivory skin. His beautiful preternatural skin which he had made this way. He worked him with his tongue and Louis fisted his hand in Lestat's wavy hair, bucking against him. Lestat gripped Louis's hips and held them firmly into place. "I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours, anyhow." Louis sung. Lestat wondered how he knew the words, it wasn't like he listened to metal music. 

     Lestat grazed Louis's tip with his fangs and felt Louis twitch inside his mouth. He cried out the last line of the song as he came, "Yeah!"

     What perfect timing. . .

     

 


End file.
